One of Us
| num_temp = 3 | ep_num = 16 | dias = 82-84 | emision = 11 de abril de 2007 | españa = Una de nosotros | latinoamerica = Uno de nosotros | flashback = Juliet | escritor = Carlton Cuse Drew Goddard | director = Jack Bender | invitados = Robin Weigert es Rachel William Mapother es Ethan Rom Brett Cullen es Goodwin Andrew Divoff es Mikhail Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert | costars = Joah Buley es un otro individuo Tyrone Howard es Guardia del aeropuerto }} es el episodio 16 de la tercera temporada de Lost y 65 de toda la serie. Finalmente, Jack se reúne con los supervivientes, pero la alegría se tuerce cuando el grupo descubre que el doctor está acompañado de un Otro. Mientras, Claire cae enferma. Este capítulo fue visto por 12.1 millones de televidentes en Estados Unidos. Sinopsis Flashback ]] ]] Al llegar Juliet y Rachel a la puerta de Mittelos Bioscience, Juliet apaga la radio que en ese momento hace sonar "Downtown". Ethan Rom y Richard Alpert dan la bienvenida a Juliet, y le informan que, por seguridad, su hermana no puede pasar mas allá del portón. Juliet se despide de Rachel con el compromiso de volver dentro de 6 meses. Juliet duda de ir en ese momento, pero Rachel la anima para que continue, diciendo que el cáncer se fue y que por fin tendrá un hijo. Juliet prometer volver antes del nacimiento de su sobrino. Después de firmar unos documentos en la sala de Herarat Aviation, Ethan y Richard preguntan a Juliet si pueden tomar tormarle la tensión. Richard vacía un medicamento en polvo en un vaso de zumo de naranja y se lo pasa a Juliet para que se lo tome. Juliet pregunta lo que es, a lo que responden que es un tranquilizante porque "es un viaje intenso". Juliet mira nerviosa y Richard para calmarla le dice que junto con ellos se podrán hacer cosas grandiosas que ayudaran a mucha gente. Entonces Juliet se toma todo el zumo de un sorbo, y Ethan dice que no debio tomarse todo el zumo tan rápido. Juliet se desmaya. Más tarde despierta en el submarino, atada a una cama para no caerse, donde es rápidamente liberada por Ethan, quien la ayuda a ponerse de pie. Juliet trata de hablar, pero perdió su voz momentaneamente, y Ethan le dice que se mejorará en pocas horas. También le dice que han llegado. Ella se dirige a la salida del submarino y sale de este sintiendo los efectos de los tranquilizantes. Cuando sale completamente del submarino, ella se encuentra con un clima tropical. En el Muelle, Ben Linus se presenta ante ella, y le da la bienvenida a la Isla. En la Estacion El Bastón, aparece un monitor cardiaco que no tiene pulsaciones. Una mujer embarazada en la mesa, Sabine, está siendo operada por Ethan, Juliet, y Goodwin. Ethan le dice a Juliet que la mujer murió. Goodwin trata de animar a Juliet, diciéndole que vaya a descansar, porque él hablará con Ben. Juliet se sienta en una roca junto al mar, cuando aparece Ben. Éste le dice que Sabine sabía los riesgos que corría al quedarse embarazada. Juliet le dice que el problema aparece con las mujeres embarazadas cuando el bebe es concebido en la isla. Ella continua diciendo que el problema podría solucionarse si se lleva a una de las mujeres fuera de la Isla. Ben categoricamente dice que no, a lo que Juliet le dice que ya entonces, no puede hacer nada más. Ella se disculpa y dice a Ben que puso mucha fé en ella y lamenta no haber podido ayudarlo, y pide que la deje ir a casa con su hermana Rachel Carlson, quien dará a luz en 3 meses. Ben informa a Juliet que su hermana no dará a luz, porque el cáncer de Rachel volvió a aparecer y morirá antes de que Juliet vuelva. El saca una serie de papeles médicos de su bolso, que supuestamente documentaban que el cáncer volvió, y se los pasa a Juliet. Ella comienza a enfadarse y pregunta de donde sacaron estos informes médicos, a lo que Ben responde que Mikhail los consiguió. Ben le ofrece un trato: si se queda en la isla para ayudarles con el problema de las mujeres embarazadas, él terminará con el cáncer de Rachel y la salvará. Agrega que nadie en la isla ha enfermado de cáncer nunca. Juliet dice que eso es "aquí en la isla", pero Ben no deja que Juliet por si misma traiga a Rachel a la isla. El dice que "Jacob" se encargará del problema personalmente, a menos que Juliet no tuviera fé en él. Juliet no dice nada. El día anterior del accidente del vuelo 815 de Oceanic, Juliet comía helado en la cama junto con Goodwin. Ella dice que mañana cumple 3 años en la Isla. Tocan la puerta y dejan un sobre que trae unas radiografías que Karl reveló para ella. Ella las observa y queda desconcertada. Sale de su casa y se dirige a la casa de Ben. Ben la invita a pasar y dice que estaba terminando de leer Carrie, el cual era deprimente para él. Juliet muestra las radiografías a Ben, explicándole que tiene un gran tumor en la vertebra L4. Ben queda en shock y Juliet le pregunta porque esta tan desconcertado. El dice que le acaban de decir que tiene cáncer, obviamente tiene que estar atónito. Ella explica que dijo que tiene un tumor, no que tiene cáncer. Ben va a tomar un vaso con agua. Ella lo sigue, y dice que el mencionó que nadie en la isla habia tenido cáncer, y le pregunta cómo él si lo tiene. Juliet lo llama mentiroso, y dice que si el puede curar el cáncer, el no debería tenerlo. Juliet furiosa, exige irse con su hermana y rompe el vaso con agua que Ben sostenía en la mano. Él explica que no puede hacer eso e insiste que Rachel está bien. Juliet grita que nunca la curó y le llama nuevamente mentiroso. Ben dice que siempre le ha dicho la verdad y que su hermana está bien. Juliet le ruega que la deje ir a casa pero Ben se niega y se retira. Una escena familiar, del capitulo y continuando en The Envelope, donde aparece el ojo de Juliet, y a continuación ella pone "Downtown", y se prepara para el Club de lectura. El vuelo 815 de Oceanic, cuando se parte en el aire y Ben llamando a Goodwin y Ethan para darles instrucciones. Luego llama a Juliet y, le pide que le acompañe, para hablar con ella un momento. Juliet y Ben se aproximan a La Llama, y él comenta que Mikhail nunca tiene su walkie encendido por lo que le grita que llegaron, pidiéndole que no dispare. Dentro de la estación, llegan a una sala con varios monitores, con los canales de Tv mostrando el vuelo 815 de Oceanic despegando, y numerosos reporteros informan que ese vuelo está perdido en algún lugar del Pacífico. Mikhail explica una leve información del vuelo 815 de Oceanic, que contaba con 324 pasajeros abordo. Ben dice a Mikhail que lo comunique con Richard en Acadia Park. Juliet mira un monitor, sosteniendo el libro de Stephen King Carrie. Ben se pone audífonos, diciendo que le dolió que lo llamasen mentiroso. La pantalla muestra un video actual de Miami. Ben se comunica con la persona que sostenía una camara, que era Richard y pregunta si puede oirlo. Richard enfoca un diario, Ben dice a Juliet que hoy dia es la fecha que el Diario indica. Luego enfoca a Rachel en el parque. Ben dice que dos años atrás, para sorpresa de todos, el cáncer de Rachel desapareció completamente. Juliet se emociona y se acerca al monitor. Ben dice que después de su recuperación, Rachel dió a luz a un pequeño niño llamado Julian. Ben agradece a Richard y dice que "vuelva pronto" por que tienen nuevos visitantes. El corta la comunicación con Richard, y Mikhail apaga el monitor. Juliet llora desconsoladamente. Ben le prueba que él no mentía. Ella pide volver a casa, pero Ben dice que eso no estaba en el acuerdo que ellos pactaron, ella debía permanecer en la isla hasta que termine con su trabajo. Juliet dice que es imposible por que las madres siguen muriendo. Ben dice que encontraran más madres, y sugiere que podría haber una embarazada en el avión. Meses después, Juliet y Ben que está en silla de ruedas, están sentados en la cocina por la noche. El le dice que repita el plan. Juliet comenta que llevará a Kate hasta la jungla y se esposará a ella, pretendiendo creer que las han dejado abandonadas a las dos. Y si Kate lo descubre, Juliet le dirá que quería ganarse su confianza. Después la llevará al campamento en la playa. Juliet comenta que no confiarán en ella, por todo lo que ellos les han hecho. Ben dice que ya activaron el implante de Claire, que hará efecto en 48 horas. Para cuando Juliet llegue al campamento, tendrá una buena oportunidad para salvar a Claire y ganarse la confianza de los supervivientes. Ben ya ordenó a Pryce que pusiera la medicina, en el antiguo puesto de entrega de Ethan. Ellos se miran friamente, Ben le entrega una máscara de gas y le dice: "Te veo en una semana". Acontecimientos en tiempo real Kate, Sayid, Jack y Juliet, van de regreso a la playa. Hace un pequeño descando, y Kate se ofrece para traer la leña con Jack, y ella le pregunta sobre la semana que pasó el con Los Otros. Jack le explica que hizo un trato ayudando a Ben, diciendo que no preguntó nada, solo acató. Kate no cree que fuera así de sencillo. Miestras tanto, Sayid interroga a Juliet sobre su identidad, pero ella se reusa a contestar. Juliet dice que la la mataría si le dice lo que quiere saber. Él dice que si no le dice, igual la matará. Jack regresa, y le dice a Sayid que la deje en paz, que Juliet sólo responderá cuando estime que sea conveniente y esté preparada. En la playa, Charlie escucha a Aaron llorar, pero Claire está dormida y se ve enferma. Charlie consuela al bebé y le dice a su madre que no tiene muy buen aspecto. Charlie se lleva al niño y deja dormir a Littleton para que descanse. Kate sigue a Sayid quien violentamente se habre camino en la jungla, asombrado de que Jack estuviera con el enemigo. Es evidente que ni Kate ni Sayid confían en Juliet, pero ella bromea con Jack acerca de como la recibirán en la playa, por lo que reconoce que está nerviosa. Claire despierta y se encuentra muy mal. Sawyer le ofrece una aspirina, pero se da cuenta de que Jack está de regreso junto con Kate y Sayid. Todos les dan la bienvenida, y Sawyer se ve particularmente tranquilo y alegre al saber que Kate está a salvo. Luego James nota que Juliet está en la playa, y pregunta qué hace ella ahí, mientras todo el mundo la mira con mala cara, exigiendo saber qué pretende esa visitante inoportuna. Poco después de su llegada, Hurley se pone junto a Juliet en la orilla del mar, y ella pregunta si lo enviaron para vigilarla a lo que él responde que si. Luego, Hugo le dice que no la vio cuando lo él fue atrapado junto con Kate, Sawyer y Jack en el muelle. Ella dice bromeando que tenía el día libre. Después, Reyes le cuenta la historia del último Otro que apareció por la playa, Ethan, y le cuenta que lo enterraron cerca de unos árboles. Jack retoma el liderazgo y discute con los sobrevivientes acerca de la permanencia de Juliet en la playa. Él está convencido de que ella es "buena" y pueden fiarse de su persona. También informa de que la experta en fertilidad ahora es "uno de nosotros" y que Locke se unió a los Otros y es "uno de ellos", destacando la importancia de la situación. Acto seguido aparece Claire un poco mareada, y Charlie nota que le sale sangre de la nariz y la boca. Shephard ayuda a Charlie a llevarla a su tienda, mientras que la nueva integrante del campamento se percata de la situación y llama a Kate. Ella le explica que necesita hablar inmediatamente con Jack, diciendo: "Yo sé lo que le pasa a Claire, por que yo se lo provoqué". Juliet revela a Jack y Kate que las mujeres embarazadas en la isla mueren, porque el cuerpo de ellas trata al bebé como invasor y se autodestruyen. Ella explica que Ethan, se inflitró en el campamente para tomar muestras de sangre de Claire, y le administraba la medicina de Juliet. Esta medicina, fue la razón por la cual Claire fue la primera mujer en tener a su hijo, que Juliet había visto en la isla, y que el bebé naciera sin problemas. Ella explica que todo salió mal cuando Hurley vió la lista de pasajeros y se dió cuenta que Ethan no estaba en la lista. Ethan secuestró a Claire por iniciativa propia y siguió administrando los medicamentos sin decir nada el resto de los "Otros". Juliet dice que Claire está sufriendo abstinecia a los medicamentos, y que le deben administrar medicamentos pronto o sino moriría. La médica obtiene la aprovación de Jack y va al antiguo punto de entrega de Ethan en busca de la medicina, mientras Sawyer y Sayid la siguen sigilosamente. Juliet llega al árbol marcado, donde estaba la medicina. Ella encuentra el maletin y lo revisa. Cuando ella está cerrando el maletin aparecen Sawyer y Sayid. Ellos le dicen que no regresará al campamento si no responde unas cuantas preguntas acerca de su identidad; quieren saber quién es ella. Juliet les cuestiona, de una forma muy inteligente, su capacidad para acusarla debido a los crimenes cometidos en el pasado por parte de ellos dos. Ella le menciona a Sayid que se acuerde de lo que hizo en Basra, y le dice a Sawyer que sabe acerca del hombre que mató en Sydney la noche anterior al vuelo. Juliet dice que la van a dejar volver al campamento, porque si no Claire va a morir, y la última cosa que quieren, es mancharse más las manos de sangre. Sawyer y Sayid, acceden un poco perturbados. De vuelta en la playa, Juliet llega con la medicina. Charlie la mira con desconfianza y le pregunta a Jack si está seguro de lo que hace. Éste le pide a Charlie que confíe en él. La doctora le administra el medicamento, y señala que la medicina hará efecto en pocas horas. Shephard le dice que si Claire no se recupera, ya no podrá seguir confiando en ella, y que quedará sola. Fríamente, Juliet le responde que ya está sola. Charlie duerme junto a la cama de Claire sujetando la mano de Aaron y con la otra agarrando a Claire. Claire despierta y pregunta qué ha sucedido. Charlie le dice que tiene mejor aspecto y que su hermosa sonrisa ha vuelto. Jack lleva una lona, unas mantas y unos restos del avión a Juliet diciéndole que el campamento está de acuerdo en darle un tiempo para que se intente ganar la confianza de todos. Él le dice además que dentro de un tiempo tendrá que responder a algunas preguntas. Ella pregunta por qué Jack nunca le ha preguntado nada, y el responde diciendo que el estaba ahí cuando el submarino explotó, y que pudo ver en sus ojos que quería salir de la isla más que nada en el mundo. "Eso te convierte en uno de nosotros", le dice Jack. Juliet haciendo su tienda, recuerda la conversación que tiene con Ben acerca del plan. Ella está ahora completamente infiltrada en el campamento, y ella observa a los sobrevivientes del vuelo 815 reír y conversar entre ellos. Aunque ella le sonríe a Jack, mientras aprieta el nudo de su tienda y no es observada, su mirada sigue siendo fría y misteriosa. Curiosidades General * Mittelos Bioscience tiene dos hexágonos en su logo. * Basra fue el sitio donde tuvo lugar la mayor revuelta contra Saddam Hussein en 1991, que tuvo gran fuerza. Hubo otra rebelión en 1999. Sayid pudo haber participado en la primera, pero no en la segunda, ya que había salido de Irak en 1997. * Una frase del libro del Génesis dice: "Cuando Rachel vio que ella no tenía hijos de Jacob, se puso celosa de su hermana. Así que ella dijo a Jacob: "Dáme hijos, o voy a morir". Jacob se enfadó con ella y dijo: "¿Estoy en el lugar de Dios, cómo voy a tener hijos?". El personaje de Rachel posiblemente deba su nombre a este motivo. * El peligro de embarazo hasta el momento parece que se limita sólo a los seres humanos, según parece los jabalís en la isla parecen ser capaces de reproducirse sin problemas. * Podría ser que el enfoque a los pies de Juliet cuando va a salir del submarino, primero descalza y después con zapatos al pisar la isla, haga referencia a otras escenas como cuando Locke se quita los zapatos al entrar en la estación del Cisne. Puede que esto se refiera a que Locke "se quita los zapatos al entrar en casa", ya que él no quiere irse de la isla. Sin embargo, Juliet sí quiere abandonarla cuanto antes, "no se siente en casa", como John. Notas de Producción * Locke no aparece en este episodio. * Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser llamado "The Truth about Lying" (La verdad sobre la Mentira) e iba a estar centrado en Charlie. Esto también ocurrió con la segunda temporada, con el episodio "Collision", que en principio iba a ser titulado "Old Habits" (Viejos Hábitos) y estar centrado también en Charlie, pero fue cambiado a propósito para mostrar la repercusión de la muerte de Shannon. Gazapos y Errores de Continuidad * Hay error de continuidad sobre la fecha que Ben se enteró de su tumor. En "The Cost of Living" Ben dice que descubrió el tumor dos días antes del accidente del avión (20 de septiembre), pero en este episodio, Ben se entera del tumor un día antes del accidente (21 de septiembre). ** Que Ben se entere que tiene su cáncer dos días antes del accidente podría ser cierto, ya que durante el flashback que se encuentran en la estación de la Llama, Ben dice: "Ayer me llamaste mentiroso". Juliet podría haberle llamado mentiroso una segunda vez después del día que ella le explicó lo de su tumor. ** Se explica que el tumor están en la vértebra L4, pero en la radiografía el tumor está localizado en la segunda vértebra lumbar. * En "Not in Portland", la llegada de Juliet a la Isla se determina que es el 5 de septiembre de 2001. Sin embargo, en este episodio, ella le dice a Goodwin (un día antes del accidente) que al día siguiente será su tercer aniversario en la Isla, el 22 de septiembre de 2004. * Cuando se enfrenta a Sayid y Sawyer, Juliet recrimina a Sawyer que disparó a un hombre "a sangre fría" el día antes de coger el avión. Sin embargo, según "Exodus - Part 1" Sawyer pasó los últimos tres días antes de subir al avión en una celda de la policía de Australia, y fue deportado inmediatamente tras su liberación, lo que sugiere que el asesinato de Frank Duckett ocurrió varios días antes de eso. * En el flashback de Juliet, que presumiblemente tienen lugar varios años antes de 2006, lleva un bolso de la colección de 2006 de J. Crew. Este bolso también aparece en "Not in Portland". * Juliet no lleva calzado cuando se despierta en el submarino y la cámara se centra en ello. Ella es conducida directamente a la escalera de salida y podemos ver que no está descalza. Una vez que sale del submarino, la cámara se centra de nuevo en sus pies, que ahora tienen los zapatos puestos. * El peinado de Ben cambia entre la toma de escena donde le dice a Juliet "ya no soy del club de lectura" y cuando Ben llama a Juliet para "decirle algo". * En Mittelos Bioscience, mientras que Richard Alpert explica a Juliet que "tiene un don" (en el minuto 10:00), la sombra del micrófono es claramente visible en el hombro izquierdo Alpert, que empieza a moverse. * Cuando Juliet dice que puede ir a por las medicinas de Claire es de noche diciendo que va a partir en ese mismo instante, y cuando lo hace ya es de día. * Cuando Charlie está hablando con Jack en el minuto 35 cuando Juliet trae las medicinas se puede ver claramente que su collar está metido dentro de la camisa, y en la siguiente toma está fuera y en la siguiente dentro. Referencias Culturales * "Downtown": Cuando Juliet llega a Mittelos Bioscience en su coche con Rachel, la canción de "Downtown" de Petula Clark suena dentro del auto.(Music) ** La misma canción que ella escucha cuando se prepara antes de estar en el club de lectura, escena que vuelve a aparecer aqui como en el primer episodio de la tercera temporada. * Georgia O'Keeffe: Dos pinturas del escenario del flasback de cirugía de la fertilidad son de la Georgia O'Keeffe, conocida por pintar flores como símbolos de genitales. Uno de sus cuadros es de 1923: "Grey Line with Black, Blue and Yellow" y el otro es de 1919 "Music: Pink and Blue II", que ya apareció en "Maternity Leave". * La Traviata: En el flashback, cuando Juliet y Goodwin están en la cama y ella está comiendo yogurt, se puede escuchar el aria "Addio del passato" de la ópera de Giuseppe Verdi. * Tres Hombres y Un Bebé: Sawyer se lo llama a Charlie, Hurley y Aaron, contando a Hurley por dos. * "La Parada de Los Monstruos": "Uno de nosotros", el título del episodio, que se lo llama Jack a Juliet, se hace eco de la famosa línea cantada por el circo de fanáticos a Cleopatra con motivo de su matrimonio con el enano Hans Tod Browning la película de 1932, "La parada de los monstruos", un clásico. En esa película, los monstruos del circo le cantan esta frase a Cleopatra como señal de aceptación, si bien ellos desconocían que en realidad sólo se casaba con Hans por su dinero y en secreto los fanáticos la consideran repulsiva. En la última escena, después de que su engaño es descubierto, es atacada por los monstruos del circo y la dejan deformada, de tal manera que realmente acaba siendo uno de ellos. * "One of Us" (Uno de nosotros): También es el título de un conocido tema del grupo ABBA. La canción dice lo siguiente: "Uno de nosotros está llorando. Uno de nosotros está mintiendo." * "One of Us" (Uno de nosotros): Es además el título de otra canción interpretada por Joan Osborne en 1995. * "Carrie": La novela de Stephen King. Ben la está leyendo y señala que es deprimente. A Juliet se la ve con el libro, así a los miembros del club, que visitan su casa para discutir sobre él. Category:Centrados en Juliet